brotherhood_of_nodfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
Kane is an extraterrestrial entity that came to Earth thousands of years ago.According to Kane's own words, he found humans living in mud huts and caves, which would place his arrival between 6000 and 4000 years BC.To humans, Kane is like a father - he uplifted the fledgling humanity, giving them tools and knowledge, guiding every step of the way.He is known to the Scrin, as his genetic pattern appears in the Mothership's records, however, his relationship with them is never explained.This genetic code also grants his human form practical immortality and extreme resiliency to damage.While he became a public enemy in Western nations only in the last decade of the 20th century or so, he is linked to Joseph Stalin, the infamous leader of the Soviet Union, as far back as the early 1950s. Numerous files exist concerning him, with the most important being Interpol file GEN#4:16 and the GDI criminal dossier. They list numerous aliases Kane used, including Jacob Caine, Caine or Amir Al'Quayym and indicate that no truly reliable source exists for reconstructing his past as all records are either false, forged or outright planted by Nod.Among the Brotherhood's faithful Kane is most often referred to simply as The Prophet. Kane is a highly intelligent and cunning man possessing extreme charisma, most sources placing his IQ at 192 at the very least, vastly above genius level, allowing him to unite the Brotherhood of Nod under his supreme authoritarian rule. He is a master at propaganda and information warfare, evidenced when he broadcasted a fabricated news report about the alleged GDI slaughter of civilians in Białystok, Poland, as well as manipulation and control, evidenced by him controlling Joseph Stalin's actions. Kane's own messages reflect his charisma, speaking with a confident deep voice. Interestingly, recovered footage from a Nod propaganda studio reveals Kane speaking with a uncharacteristically softer tone. Kane is a highly intelligent and cunning man possessing extreme charisma, most sources placing his IQ at 192 at the very least, vastly above genius level, allowing him to unite the Brotherhood of Nod under his supreme authoritarian rule. He is a master at propaganda and information warfare, evidenced when he broadcasted a fabricated news report about the alleged GDI slaughter of civilians in Białystok, Poland, as well as manipulation and control, evidenced by him controlling Joseph Stalin's actions. Kane's own messages reflect his charisma, speaking with a confident deep voice. Interestingly, recovered footage from a Nod propaganda studio reveals Kane speaking with a uncharacteristically softer tone. He has very little tolerance for incompetence and none for treason, usually dealing with both swiftly, in accordance with Brotherhood's policy "If you fail, you die". Major examples include him personally executing Seth as he attempted to circumvent Kane's authority or sending an ICBM to obliterate Vega's island as he failed Kane repeatedly. He does make exceptions to that rule, though, as he is willing to forgive less severe mistakes of his most important commanders. All of his work has concentrated on Tiberium so far, and almost all his plans involve attempts to utilize it as a weapon, as a method of advancing humanity towards the next step in human evolution, or spreading it across the planet. He, and by extension the whole Brotherhood, possesses an intricate knowledge of Tiberium and its uses, and when coupled with knowledge from the Tacitus, the information Kane possessed allowed him to revolutionize the state of the world with the introduction of Tiberium harvesting methods as well as beginning research on Divination, a method of evolving humans with Tiberium. His plans came closest to fruition during the closing stages of the Second Tiberium War, when his World Altering Missile was ready for launch to transform the Earth and its denizens. However, it was destroyed at the last minute when GDI attacked the missile's launch site. Perhaps the most remarkable trait of Kane is his apparent survivability and seeming-immortality: despite being supposedly killed three times, or at least subjected to harm easily sufficient to be fatal in most cases, Kane has repeatedly managed to resurface after his 'demise'. Also, Kane has not shown appreciable signs of physical age at any point since at least the filming of the first video footage of him known to exist, during the early 1950s. While any reasons for this remain unknown, it unmistakably adds to the mystique of the Nod leader. Within the Brotherhood, Kane is viewed as a prophet and considered an immortal, as he has lived through over one hundred years without aging. Although Kane does not go out of his way to confirm or deny any of the wide variety of views and theories regarding himself, his followers are absolutely loyal to him and the Brotherhood's ideals: They would fight for the Brotherhood, but die for Kane.7 GDI, on the other hand, considers him to be the single most threatening man to the status quo, and constantly wages war against the Brotherhood of Nod to remove him and any and all chances he may have to interfere with worldwide "peace".